deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 12
20:11 < abudhabi> Last time, you opened a door that led to a room full of combat drones. 20:11 < abudhabi> Rolle fore initiative. 20:11 < Liam> i cant seem to use the '/nick' command 20:11 < Arthas> Does it give any error? 20:13 -!- Liam is now known as Vic 20:13 < Arthas> (So Maz, tactics (Military)?) 20:14 < Luffy> !2d6-1+1: Int/Tactics 20:14 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "Int/Tactics": (5+1)-1+1. Total: 6. 20:14 < abudhabi> Luffy is hereby the leader of this battle, but gets no bonus. 20:15 < abudhabi> Everyone should roll initiative normally. 20:15 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((here. one sec, booting up lappy)) 20:15 < Arthas> !2d6+1: We need a better tactician 20:15 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "We need a better tactician": (1+1)+1. Total: 3. 20:15 < Luffy> !2d6+1 20:15 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "2d6+1": (3+5)+1. Total: 9. 20:15 < abudhabi> (Except you, hospitalized bug.) 20:15 < Vic> !2d6+2 : I can initiative! 20:15 < PainBot> Vic rolled "I can initiative!": (1+2)+2. Total: 5. 20:15 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+1 20:15 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+1": (2+5)+1. Total: 8. 20:15 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1: Drones 20:15 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Drones": (2+4)+1. Total: 7. 20:16 < abudhabi> Luffy, Ishmael, drones, Vic, Arthas. 20:16 < abudhabi> Two drones. 20:17 < abudhabi> The drones are aloft and not in cover. 20:18 < abudhabi> They're a grav unit attached to a gun. 20:19 < Arthas> ((!d6,6)) 20:19 < Luffy> !6d6 20:19 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "6d6": (2+1+3+2+4+3). Total: 15. 20:19 < Luffy> !6,1d6 20:19 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "6,1d6": 6, 6. Total: 6 6. 20:20 < abudhabi> What are your totals, then? 20:20 < Luffy> 8,8,11 20:21 < Arthas> 1+4, 2+3, 2+3 gives 3 9s 20:21 < abudhabi> Hit by 0, hit by 0, hit by 3. Roll damage and tell me how much AP. 20:21 < Arthas> ((!4d6,3)) 20:21 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 20:22 < Luffy> !4d6,2 20:22 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "4d6,2": (4+6+5+2), (4+6+1+6). Total: 17 17. 20:22 < Luffy> !4d6+3 20:22 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "4d6+3": (5+3+6+5)+3. Total: 22. 20:22 < abudhabi> 12, 12, 17. Three singles, three singles, two doubles. 20:23 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3 20:23 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,3": (2+3), (3+2), (2+3). Total: 5 5 5. 20:23 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3 20:23 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,3": (1+6), (2+6), (2+6). Total: 7 8 8. 20:23 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 20:23 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (5+4), (6+3). Total: 9 9. 20:23 < Ziggy> !2d6+1 20:23 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+1": (6+3)+1. Total: 10. 20:24 < Arthas> (7 weapon/limb hits. Auch) 20:25 < abudhabi> The single hits effectively remove the first drone from combat, destroying its weapon and damaging its armour and hull. 20:25 < abudhabi> The double hits do the same to the other one. 20:25 < abudhabi> Combat over! 20:25 < Arthas> "Nice shot Luffy." 20:26 < abudhabi> The drones are still there, both of them. 20:26 < abudhabi> It's just that their guns are destroyed. 20:26 < abudhabi> They still fly. 20:26 < Arthas> "Right. How do you turn these things off?" 20:26 * Ziggy shoots their sensors. 20:27 < abudhabi> Roll it. They do dodge, though. 20:27 < Arthas> "Damnit Ziggy, that's broken, not off!" 20:27 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2 : remove powersupply 20:27 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "remove powersupply": (1+5)+2. Total: 8. 20:27 < abudhabi> Ishmael: How? 20:28 < abudhabi> Ishmael: The drones actively avoid you. 20:28 < abudhabi> Melee (unarmed). 20:28 < abudhabi> Dex + melee (un). 20:29 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+1 : new friends 20:29 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "new friends": (3+4)+1. Total: 8. 20:29 < Ziggy> Uh... I'm not sure about all the modifiers, but this is a start. 20:29 < Ziggy> !2d6+5 20:29 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+5": (5+4)+5. Total: 14. 20:29 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 20:29 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (4+4)+1. Total: 9. 20:29 * Ishmael is trying to get the one she isn't shooting...hopefully 20:30 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Roll damage with effect 5. 20:30 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 20:30 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (2+3)+1. Total: 6. 20:30 < abudhabi> Ishmael catches a drone! 20:30 < Ziggy> Does that mean I add 5? 20:30 < abudhabi> Yes. 20:30 < Ziggy> !5d6+8 20:30 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "5d6+8": (6+2+3+3+3)+8. Total: 25. 20:30 < abudhabi> AP? 20:31 < Ziggy> Nope. 20:31 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Two doubles 20:31 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Two doubles": (1+4), (3+4). Total: 5 7. 20:31 * Vic watches the acrobatics 20:32 < abudhabi> Ziggy inflicts damage, but not where she wanted, as the drone dodges. 20:32 * Ishmael is super impressive considering the gravity(which I just realized should be taken into account) 20:32 * Arthas watches Ishmael wrestling drones and decides to join in, by wrestling the other drone 20:32 < Arthas> !2d6+1: Wrestling moves 20:32 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Wrestling moves": (2+5)+1. Total: 8. 20:33 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6=1 20:33 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6=1": (3+1). Total: 4. 20:34 < abudhabi> Arthas catches the other one! 20:34 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2 : remove powersupply 20:34 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "remove powersupply": (3+2)+2. Total: 7. 20:34 * Ziggy stays out of range. "You know they might self-destruct?" 20:34 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You can't find it, and the drone trying to throw you off isn't helping. 20:34 < Ishmael> "Armor, gargargh, also this is most of my job." 20:35 < Arthas> ((Mechanics for disabling?)) 20:35 < abudhabi> Yes. 20:36 < Arthas> !2d6+2: Disable drone 20:36 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Disable drone": (2+2)+2. Total: 6. 20:36 < abudhabi> The drone resists being disabled. 20:37 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+4 : cut hardlines, mechanics 20:37 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "cut hardlines, mechanics": (2+6)+4. Total: 12. 20:37 < Ziggy> (Haha, how problematic is it to shoot one that they're on top of?) 20:38 < abudhabi> Ishmael cuts the power of his drone and it collapses with him on top. 20:38 < Arthas> "Ishmael, get this one too." 20:38 < abudhabi> Ziggy: If you care about not shooting your comrades, you mean? 20:38 < Ziggy> (Yes.) 20:38 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+4 : cut hardlines, mechanics also snuggling with arthas 20:38 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "cut hardlines, mechanics also snuggling with arthas": (4+6)+4. Total: 14. 20:38 < abudhabi> -4. 20:39 < abudhabi> Ishmael cuts the exact same wires on the other one. 20:39 < Ziggy> Not worth it! 20:39 < Arthas> "And now we have salvage we can extract data from, fix and then use for our own purposes." 20:39 * Ishmael begins to pack them away, realizes it'll just weigh him down more and motions to the high grav humans 20:40 < Ziggy> "These aren't autonomous, it would be ideal to blind them so that our foes don't know precisely what's coming." 20:40 < Arthas> "Leave them here, we'll come back for them. No need to weigh us down yet." 20:40 < Arthas> "By jumping on top of them and disabling them, for example?" 20:40 < Ishmael> "Powered down may as well be blind" 20:40 < Ziggy> "Not the example I'd use." 20:40 < Arthas> "Our other choice is showing the enemy what firepower we all brought." 20:41 < Ishmael> "Besides" 20:41 < Arthas> "And also denies us salvage." 20:41 < Arthas> "Now let's move on." 20:41 * Arthas moves on, checking the checkpoint for any hints or salvage on the way through 20:41 * Ishmael clicks his claws in a crude version of a human's coin rubbign gesture 20:41 < Vic> "sounds good" 20:42 < abudhabi> There's two doors here. Right or straight ahead? 20:42 < Arthas> Let's check right first 20:43 * Ishmael sidles up, sword drawn 20:43 * Vic readies his weapon 20:43 < abudhabi> You enter a small guard post. There's a chair and screens, shut down. 20:44 < Arthas> "Clear." 20:44 * Arthas proceeds straight ahead down the corridor next 20:44 * Ishmael cracks his hands, and prepares to put his new found computer skills to use 20:44 < Ishmael> by poking what he assumes is a power button 20:44 < abudhabi> This door is reinforced, but open. 20:44 * Vic keeps watch in the coridor 20:45 < abudhabi> Beyond is a dark corridor. 20:45 * Arthas scans it with low light and thermo 20:45 < abudhabi> It continues on and transforms into a sort of mine tunnel, with supports at regular intervals. 20:46 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2 : haxors 20:46 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "haxors": (6+2)+2. Total: 10. 20:46 < abudhabi> Ishmael: What you doing? 20:46 < Ziggy> Turning it on, I think. 20:46 < Ishmael> that 20:47 < Ishmael> also looking around for forgotten passwords on "paper" 20:47 < abudhabi> You turn on the video terminal. It boots up and shows the room with the drones and a view out the tunnel where Arthas is heading. 20:48 < Ishmael> Are there any command prompts or buttons on the screen that can be pressed? 20:49 < abudhabi> There are direction keys and numbers 1 through 4. These can be used to move the camera. Cameras 3 and 4 appear not to exist. 20:50 * Ishmael fiddles with the controlls for a few moments, but decides he has better things to do and powers down the terminal 20:50 < Arthas> @Mining tunnels down this way.@ 20:50 * Arthas starts down into the tunnels 20:51 * Vic follows 20:51 < abudhabi> You begin walking down the tunnel. It continues on, and winds. 20:52 < abudhabi> Everyone following? 20:52 < Arthas> (Is it all just a single tunnel?) 20:52 * Ishmael is 20:52 < Ziggy> (Yup...) 20:53 < abudhabi> Yes. 20:53 < abudhabi> A dark, fairly cramped tunnel. 20:53 < Arthas> @Security checkpoint linked to a tunnel. This is most likely an alternate exit.@ 20:54 * Arthas presses onwards 20:54 < Vic> @I wonder where this comes out?@ 20:56 < abudhabi> You continue walking, single file. A minute, then five, then ten. Overall, the tunnel is going downwards, you feel. Twenty minutes. Around twenty-five, you see a faint light ahead. 20:56 < Ishmael> @As long as it's not to the barrels of some guns or has mines, I'm alright with it@ 20:57 * Arthas halts the group 20:57 * Ziggy has neither vision gear nor a helmet, so she's rather annoyed with the terrain by this point. 20:58 * Arthas continues forward carefully, trying to stay stealthy until he can get a better idea of the light source. 20:59 * Ziggy zooms her gun-cam in on it. 20:59 < abudhabi> You manage to sneak up upon... a curtain of vegetation. There's light shining through. 20:59 * Arthas pokes his gun around to look around. 21:00 < abudhabi> It's light outside. You are looking at some place quite far down the mountain, where trees and shrubs grow. 21:01 < Arthas> @Secondary exit alright.@ 21:01 < Vic> @guessing they all got away then?@ 21:01 * Arthas pokes out, looks around for tracks 21:01 * Ishmael doesn't do eyes in the dark, he's like a space bat, except with..some sort of active EM pulse, can't recall which part of the spectrum it was 21:01 < Arthas> @If they didn't leave on foot, I expect orbital can track them. If they did, they haven't gotten far.@ 21:02 < Ziggy> (How long has it been?) 21:02 < abudhabi> Int+Survival+2 for tracks. 21:02 < abudhabi> Since? 21:02 < Arthas> !2d6+1+2: Int+Survival 21:02 < Ziggy> (Since we blasted our way in the front.) 21:02 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Int+Survival": (4+1)+1+2. Total: 8. 21:02 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Several hours, mostly waiting for the ship to come and go. 21:03 * Ziggy ...doesn't even mention it, then. 21:03 < abudhabi> Ziggy: There's plenty of tracks here. A large group passed through here sometime in the last day or two. 21:04 < Arthas> "Vic, you still got that board? Get yourself to the ship and meet up with us afterwards, we're going to start tracking on the ground." 21:05 * Vic takes to the sky! 21:05 < Ishmael> (so rad) 21:06 * Ziggy investigates the scene for clues. Strange tracks, discarded items, vegetation that was squashed by non-people-shaped things... 21:06 < Ziggy> !2d6+4 21:06 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+4": (2+6)+4. Total: 12. 21:06 * Arthas commences tracking the tracks. Are they foot tracks or vehicle tracks? 21:07 < abudhabi> Foot. 21:07 * Vic flys back to the ship 21:07 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You find bits of various rubbish along the path of the footprints. These people don't know how to walk without leaving tracks. 21:08 < abudhabi> Arthas: Int+Survival+2. 21:08 < Ziggy> @Civilians...@ she comments. 21:09 < Ishmael> @We're supposed to bring these ones in alive right?@ 21:09 < Arthas> !2d6+1+2 21:09 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "2d6+1+2": (3+4)+1+2. Total: 10. 21:09 < Arthas> @Alive if possible.@ 21:10 < abudhabi> Arthas: You get going. The way is made easier by many feet having trampled inconvenient things along the way. 21:11 < abudhabi> Vic: You get back to the ship in half an hour. 21:11 * Vic runs aboard and fires her up 21:11 < Arthas> @@Orbital control, this is Arthas Meir of the Pegasus. I'm requesting any recon or satellite surveillance you have available over my area. We have a large group of hostiles on foot. We are presently tracking them and would like to get an idea of their destination.@@ 21:12 < Ishmael> (thought we changed names) 21:13 < abudhabi> @Copy that, Captain. We'll get right on it.@ 21:15 * Vic once I've got the ship fired up I will fly like the blazes back to the group 21:15 < abudhabi> Arthas' group: You have fallen into shadow. 21:15 < Vic> @Look UP!@ 21:16 < Vic> @Miss Me?@ 21:16 < Arthas> @Thanks, now they know we're following them and how close we are.@ 21:16 < Vic> @Welcome, want to catch up faster using the sensors?@ 21:16 < Ishmael> @Always vee@ 21:16 < Ishmael> (not as much as bug) 21:17 < Arthas> @That is an excellent idea. Ishmael and the mercs, get aboard, try to pick these guys up. Luffy, Ziggy and myself will continue on foot. We'll move faster with a smaller group. We'll catch up with these guys eventually so long as we have overwatch making sure they can't use any vehicles.@ 21:18 < Arthas> ((How is the terrain here?)) 21:20 < abudhabi> It's a sparse forest on a mountain slope. It's difficult, uneven terrain, but it's not as bad as a jungle or marsh. 21:20 * Ishmael onboard pulls up the sensor array 21:20 * Vic will try and get the ship down somewhere for people to board 21:20 < abudhabi> Bob and Jim get on board. 21:21 < Arthas> We'll have a go at the vehicle. If we get it bogged down somewhere, we can pick it up with the ship later. 21:22 * Arthas gets Kris' car off the ship to have a little drive around on the mountain side. 21:22 < Arthas> ((Kris, what are your vehicle's stats?)) 21:23 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((oh)) 21:23 < abudhabi> (It's an ATV.) 21:24 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((Is Kryzzyx healed enough to start driving? :P)) 21:24 * Ziggy can drive it if necessary. It's part of basic merchant training, apparently. 21:24 * Arthas commences following the escapees with the car. 21:25 * Vic will start performing scan sweeps ahead of the advancing ground forces 21:25 < Arthas> ((Ziggy, drive 0?)) 21:25 < Ziggy> (Yes.) 21:25 < Arthas> ((You drive, I'll look out)) 21:26 * Ziggy drives! 21:26 < Ziggy> !2d6+1 21:26 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+1": (4+6)+1. Total: 11. 21:26 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 21:26 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (5+3)+2. Total: 10. 21:26 < abudhabi> Vic: Roll EduSensors. 21:27 < Vic> !2d6-1 : Edu Sensors 21:27 < PainBot> Vic rolled "Edu Sensors": (4+6)-1. Total: 9. 21:28 < abudhabi> Ziggy manages to smash through vegetation without totalling the vehicle or falling down a ravine. 21:29 * Arthas navigates to keep us on track 21:29 < abudhabi> Arthas gets a call back from orbit that they've detected some people 50 klicks from your location. 21:29 < abudhabi> Vic: Nothing yet. 21:30 * Arthas relays to the ship and gives directions to Ziggy 21:30 * Vic starts heading in the indicated direction and starts scanning again 21:33 < abudhabi> Vic: Roll again. 21:33 < Vic> !2d6-1 : Edu Sensors 21:33 < PainBot> Vic rolled "Edu Sensors": (6+3)-1. Total: 8. 21:34 < abudhabi> Remind me again what sensors you have? 21:35 < Ziggy> (Basic Military.) 21:36 < abudhabi> Vic: You get some anomalous readings when you reach the designated area. Don't have hard contact, though. 21:37 < abudhabi> Meanwhile, the ground team are making haste, stopping occasionally to check if the tracks are still there. 21:37 < Vic> @Cant find them here, will hover over the area to provide support@ 21:37 < Arthas> @Copy. Just stay up high so they can't use their abilities on you effectively until we have them cornered.@ 21:38 * Vic shoots to the heavens waiting for any call for assistance 21:39 < abudhabi> Two hours later, the afternoon is making way towards twilight. Roll Int+Recon. 21:40 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 21:40 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (2+4)+2. Total: 8. 21:40 < Arthas> !2d6+1+2: IntRecon 21:40 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "IntRecon": (6+1)+1+2. Total: 10. 21:41 < abudhabi> Luffy? 21:42 < Arthas> ((Pretty sure he's still afk)) 21:42 < abudhabi> OK. 21:42 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,4 21:42 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,4": (2+2)+2, (6+4)+2, (6+2)+2, (4+3)+2. Total: 6 12 10 9. 21:43 < abudhabi> Arthas notices a reflection up ahead. 21:43 < abudhabi> What do? 21:43 < Arthas> "Stop us here." 21:44 * Ziggy finds a parking spot. 21:44 < Arthas> @Pegasus, we have possible contact up ahead of us. Requesting you buzz them.@ 21:44 < Vic> @Can do, Watch your heads and remember to duck when you hear me overhead@ 21:44 * Vic WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! 21:45 < abudhabi> You are suddenly under fire. 21:45 * Vic will fly low and buzz the indicated area 21:45 < Ziggy> Vic or us? 21:45 < abudhabi> Ground team. 21:45 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,4 21:45 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,4": (1+5)+3, (2+5)+3, (2+1)+3, (3+3)+3. Total: 9 10 6 9. 21:45 < Ziggy> This doesn't have a turret installed, does it? 21:45 < abudhabi> Nope. 21:45 < Arthas> (What range are the enemies at roughly?) 21:46 < abudhabi> !roll 5d6+4,2 21:46 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "5d6+4,2": (4+4+5+1+4)+4, (1+6+6+4+4)+4. Total: 22 25. 21:46 < abudhabi> !roll 5d6+5 21:46 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "5d6+5": (1+2+2+6+2)+5. Total: 18. 21:47 < abudhabi> Two single hits, three single hits, two single hits, double hit. 21:47 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,7 21:47 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,7": (2+1), (4+5), (4+2), (2+2), (3+2), (3+3), (4+5). Total: 3 9 6 4 5 6 9. 21:47 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:47 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (6+6). Total: 12. 21:48 < Arthas> ((Don't forget that the ATV has frontal armour 18)) 21:48 < abudhabi> Sensors, Weapon, Hull, Drive, Weapon, Hull, Weapon, Hull x2. 21:49 < Ziggy> Hmm, what do the weapon hits skip to, then? 21:49 < Arthas> Hull 21:49 < abudhabi> Arthas: Where does it say so? 21:49 < Ziggy> I think it's out of Hull, then. 21:49 < Arthas> Military vehicles book 21:49 < abudhabi> Doesn't matter, anyway. You're getting hit from the sides. 21:49 < Arthas> 18/18/18 front/left/right, 8/8/8 rear/top/bottom 21:50 < Ziggy> Oh, then there's absolutely no reason not to start driving to evade as much as possible. 21:50 < abudhabi> That sounds like the A*F*V not the A*T*V. 21:50 < Ziggy> As long as the tracks still work. 21:50 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((I supplied ATV stats)) 21:51 < abudhabi> I don't have the military vehicles book. I'm using the corebook ATV here. 21:51 * Ziggy tries to drive out of the kill spot without exposing the rear, or moving in a terribly predictable fashion. 21:51 < Ziggy> !2d6+1 21:51 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+1": (2+3)+1. Total: 6. 21:51 < Arthas> @Pegasus, we are taking fire, get down here.@ 21:52 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((they are very similar to AFV stats, but AFV is a little slower, a little better armored, and has a lasergun)) 21:52 < Vic> @I cant hear you over the sound of the ship diving down, Keep you'r pants on I'll be there in a bit@ 21:52 * Vic will instruct someone to man the weapons 21:52 < Ishmael> (I can guns) 21:53 < Vic> (then feel free to have funs with the guns) 21:53 < abudhabi> The ATV is holed by laser fire. Ziggy suffers two hits at damage 6. 21:53 < abudhabi> (Does that even do anything to you?) 21:53 < Ishmael> (Don't know the stats but I'll trust the gm) 21:53 < Arthas> ((Are taking fire from 1 side or both?)) 21:53 < Ishmael> @Lethal or no cap?@ 21:54 < abudhabi> (Sensors damaged, Drive damaged, Hull 0/5, Structure 3/5.) 21:54 < Arthas> @Go all out on the shooters.@ 21:54 < Ziggy> (Flak jacket, so I think it just gets scorched.) 21:54 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 : all of the shootbangs at anything firing at the rest of the party 21:54 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "all of the shootbangs at anything firing at the rest of the party": (6+4)+3. Total: 13. 21:55 < abudhabi> Ziggy tries to get them out of dodge, but is interrupted by being hit, if for no injury. 21:56 < abudhabi> Vic is flying down. 21:56 < abudhabi> Ishmael is manning the guns. 21:56 < abudhabi> Arthas determines that there are two shooters on each side. They're a bit to the front. 21:57 < Arthas> Can I return fire? 21:57 < Ziggy> "Damned nerve agents." 21:57 < abudhabi> Arthas: Sure, just poke your weapon out the new holes. 21:58 < Ziggy> (Sounds... difficult.) 21:58 < Arthas> !d6,4: Spray and pray! 21:58 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Spray and pray!": (4), (2), (2), (4). Total: 4 2 2 4. 21:58 < Arthas> 10, 10 21:58 < abudhabi> Two hits by 0. 21:58 < Arthas> !3d6+2,2: Bang bang, AP 3 21:58 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Bang bang, AP 3": (1+4+6)+2, (6+3+2)+2. Total: 13 13. 22:00 < abudhabi> You've hit something! 22:00 < abudhabi> Y'all want to roll initiative, maybe? 22:00 < Ziggy> !2d6+1 22:00 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+1": (1+5)+1. Total: 7. 22:00 < Arthas> !2d6+1: Initski! 22:00 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Initski!": (5+5)+1. Total: 11. 22:01 < Ishmael> (ship too?) 22:01 * Ziggy considers the possibility of running someone over on the way out. Seems unlikely. 22:01 < Vic> !2d6+2 : Pegasus 22:01 < PainBot> Vic rolled "Pegasus": (5+3)+2. Total: 10. 22:02 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:02 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (2+4)+1. Total: 7. 22:03 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Can't be arsed to check Luff's stats 22:03 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Can't be arsed to check Luff's stats": (3+1). Total: 4. 22:03 < abudhabi> Arthas, Ziggy, enemies, Luffy. 22:03 < abudhabi> You get to go again, then, Arthas. 22:03 * Arthas releases his pistol and shoots a warhead instead. 22:04 < Arthas> !2d6+4: Wristmounted launcher to the rescue! 22:04 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Wristmounted launcher to the rescue!": (4+2)+4. Total: 10. 22:04 < abudhabi> Hit by 0. 22:04 < Arthas> !7d6: AP 14 22:04 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "AP 14": (4+3+5+1+3+6+4). Total: 26. 22:04 < abudhabi> Someone dies. 22:04 < abudhabi> Ziggy! 22:05 * Ziggy turns this thing around, so he can shoot at the two on the other side! 22:06 < abudhabi> Dex Drive -1. 22:06 < Ziggy> I'll use Discipline to negate that penalty... 22:06 < Ziggy> !2d6+1 22:06 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+1": (6+3)+1. Total: 10. 22:06 < Ziggy> Phew. 22:08 < abudhabi> Ziggy turns this thing around. 22:08 < abudhabi> Enemies return fire! 22:08 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,3 22:08 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,3": (6+6)+3, (2+3)+3, (5+4)+3. Total: 15 8 12. 22:08 < Ziggy> We are full of holes. 22:09 < abudhabi> !roll 5d6+7 22:09 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "5d6+7": (3+2+1+6+5)+7. Total: 24. 22:09 < abudhabi> !roll 5d6+3 22:09 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "5d6+3": (4+1+5+3+1)+3. Total: 17. 22:09 < abudhabi> !roll 5d6+10 22:09 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "5d6+10": (6+3+5+2+2)+10. Total: 28. 22:09 < abudhabi> 12, 5, 16. 22:10 < abudhabi> Five singles and two doubles. 22:10 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,5 22:10 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,5": (3+1), (5+1), (5+5), (2+6), (6+1). Total: 4 6 10 8 7. 22:10 < Ziggy> At least we're not in a Pinto... 22:10 < abudhabi> Power Plant, Structure, Computers, Structure, Passengers. 22:11 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 22:11 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (4+4), (5+3). Total: 8 8. 22:12 < abudhabi> The ATV loses structural integrity, splitting in half as Ziggy drives away with the front half and the other two remain in the separated behind. Arthas suffers a laser hit that he doesn't even feel. 22:13 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((>:O)) 22:13 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((My car!!) 22:13 < Arthas> ((We'll you get another replacement...)) 22:13 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((:()) 22:13 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((/me adds it to the list after medibot and wogglebugsoft)) 22:13 < Arthas> ((One with even more armour)) 22:13 < abudhabi> Luffy fires the support weapon. 22:14 < abudhabi> !roll d6,6 22:14 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "d6,6": (6), (6), (4), (1), (6), (2). Total: 6 6 4 1 6 2. 22:14 < Arthas> ((He's got a +4)) 22:14 < Ziggy> (That means we all take 4d6 damage, right?) 22:14 < abudhabi> 14, 11, 12. 22:15 < abudhabi> Hmm, yes, you're right! 22:15 < Arthas> ((4d6, AP4)) 22:15 < abudhabi> After the damn thing gets split, it additionally explodes! 22:15 < abudhabi> !roll 4d6 22:15 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "4d6": (2+2+2+3). Total: 9. 22:15 < Ziggy> (Which probably only matters to me.) 22:16 < Arthas> ((Immune)) 22:17 < Ziggy> (That's exactly Ziggy's armour value, hooray for being a cyborg.) 22:18 < abudhabi> !roll 4d6+4 22:18 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "4d6+4": (2+4+5+6)+4. Total: 21. 22:18 < abudhabi> !roll 4d6+2 22:18 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "4d6+2": (3+2+3+3)+2. Total: 13. 22:18 < abudhabi> !roll 4d6+1 22:18 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "4d6+1": (1+2+5+6)+1. Total: 15. 22:18 < abudhabi> Another someone dies. 22:18 < abudhabi> Arthas! 22:19 < abudhabi> You're in the flaming wreckage that was your car. 22:19 < abudhabi> Or, well, Kris_XT_Woggle_III's car. 22:19 * Arthas extracts himself and shoots at another Zhodani bastard 22:19 < Arthas> !2d6+4: Pop goes the warhead launcher 22:19 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Pop goes the warhead launcher": (2+6)+4. Total: 12. 22:20 < Arthas> !7d6: Assuming that hits, AP 14 22:20 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Assuming that hits, AP 14": (5+2+3+5+1+2+4). Total: 22. 22:21 < abudhabi> It does hit. 22:21 < abudhabi> Ziggy! 22:21 * Ziggy gets the heck into cover and unslings her rifle to shoot the first target she sees. She is like a terminator, only with minor first-degree burns, better survival instincts, and a rifle. 22:21 < Ziggy> !2d6+3: With cover penalty, not counting range (whatever that is) 22:21 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "With cover penalty, not counting range (whatever that is)": (3+4)+3. Total: 10. 22:22 < abudhabi> Hit by 0. 22:22 < Ziggy> !5d6+3 22:22 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "5d6+3": (3+5+2+4+4)+3. Total: 21. 22:23 < abudhabi> The laser fire stops. 22:23 < abudhabi> The Pegasus appears overhead. 22:24 < Arthas> @We have four hostiles down, find the rest, pin them down. Kill anything that points a gun at you.@ 22:24 * Arthas goes to check the bodies 22:24 < Vic> @got it, coming down still, will be directly over you shortly@ 22:26 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 : no clue on weapon stats but I've got turret 22:26 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "no clue on weapon stats but I've got turret": (6+1)+3. Total: 10. 22:26 < abudhabi> Arthas carefully walks over to inspect the results of their carnage. Sure enough, he finds a couple of bodies, wearing old style imperial combat armour, armed with laser rifles. 22:27 < Arthas> @Old Imperial gear, military grade.@ 22:27 < abudhabi> (Presumably, there will be a couple more on the other side of the ambush.) 22:27 < abudhabi> Ishmael: What are you rolling, exacty? 22:29 < abudhabi> To shoot the turret? 22:29 < abudhabi> But at what? 22:29 < Ziggy> @I'm unharmed,@ Ziggy responds to nobody. 22:30 < Ishmael> (gunnery, thought there was still things around) 22:30 < abudhabi> You have no clear targets. 22:30 < Ishmael> (fine with me) 22:32 < abudhabi> It's quiet. 22:32 < abudhabi> Vic: Roll EduSensors? 22:32 < Arthas> @Find the rest of this group, pin them down.@ 22:32 * Luffy scans around with the biosight 22:32 < Arthas> @Ziggy, Luffy, let's form up and get moving. We're close on these bastards.@ 22:32 < Vic> !2d6-1 : Pegasus Sensors 22:32 < PainBot> Vic rolled "Pegasus Sensors": (3+1)-1. Total: 3. 22:33 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6-1 22:33 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6-1": (5+3)-1. Total: 7. 22:34 < abudhabi> Vic: Hey, you see three people around a burning vehicle! 22:34 < Vic> @got a burning vehicle in sight, guessing thats you?@ 22:34 < Arthas> @Yup.@ 22:34 * Arthas gets on the trail again 22:35 < Arthas> @Keep making high speed passes until you find them or we do.@ 22:35 < Vic> @Cool one sec (in the background you hear shouting) ISHMAEL - FRIENDLIES - HOLD YOUR FIRE@ 22:35 < abudhabi> Ishmael: No more luck than Vic. 22:36 * Ziggy tries to scan for everyone (and then some) within a half-kilometer radius, in the meantime. (Taking 1d6 minutes.) 22:36 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 22:36 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (6+4)+2. Total: 12. 22:36 * Ishmael stares at him from the sensor arry 22:37 * Ishmael presumibly the gunnery station is a bit away 22:37 * Vic winks 22:38 * Ziggy holds her forehead, sweating profusely. "Two hundred meters and closing." She waves her gun in that direction. 22:41 * Arthas turns in the indicated direction and makes a note to self. 22:41 * Luffy just waits for orders 22:41 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((onoes)) 22:41 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((/me covers his woggle-eyes)) 22:42 < abudhabi> What do? 22:42 < Arthas> @Pegasus, make another pass over, we've got the targets two hundred meters in front.@ 22:43 < Arthas> @If you get eyes on, put a warning shot in front of them a hundred meters out.@ 22:44 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 : taking care to not shoot the boss, tries for a warning shot between the two groups 22:44 < Arthas> @Luffy, as soon as they're past, put a long burst over their heads.@ 22:44 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "taking care to not shoot the boss, tries for a warning shot between the two groups": (1+2)+3. Total: 6. 22:44 < abudhabi> Vic: EduSensors+2. 22:44 < Vic> !2d6+1 : Pegasus Sensors 22:44 < PainBot> Vic rolled "Pegasus Sensors": (6+5)+1. Total: 12. 22:45 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6: 1 north clockwise 22:45 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1 north clockwise": (4). Total: 4. 22:45 < Ishmael> make that 300 meters in front of the crew, so it's in front of the targets 22:45 < abudhabi> Ishmael rips up a mountain slope, to the south of everyone. 22:45 < Ishmael> (thought as much) 22:46 * Luffy takes aim at the enemy from a prone ambush position and aims at above head hight firing a burst of GSSW fire over the enemy 22:46 < abudhabi> Vic: You spot them! They're using vegetation and camo gear to stay unnoticed, but once you know where to look, you can spot them. There's hundreds of them. 22:46 < Vic> @I've made them, theres a ton of them@ 22:47 * Vic relays location 22:47 < Arthas> @Call to orbit for some extra craft, then go on loudspeaker and tell them to surrender or die.@ 22:47 * Vic switches to loud speaker 22:48 < Vic> "Attention on the ground, this is the Pegasus, you are under our guns, Lay down any weapons you have and await further instructions - any attempt to attack this ship will result in you being fired on - I Repeat SURRENDER" 22:49 * Vic switches to coms 22:49 < Vic> @Hey Orbital, We've got some prisoners for you - estimating 200ish, gonna need some support picking them up@ 22:50 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:50 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (6). Total: 6. 22:51 < abudhabi> Vic: Someone stands up and starts waving a rag on a stick. 22:52 < Vic> @Hey Arthis, I think they're seeing sense, think they're waving a white flag@ 22:52 < Arthas> @Copy. We're moving in.@ 22:52 * Vic switches to loud speaker 22:52 * Ishmael rotates turrets a few degrees off of the group, close enough to switch back over if needed 22:52 < Arthas> "Let's close in and round these guys up. Luffy, you cover the main group, Ziggy, you'll cover the ones I've checked and I'll start checking people for weapons." 22:53 < Vic> "Remain where you are and make no hostile moves - we are sending a deputation to accept your surrender" 22:53 < Ziggy> @Somehow... I don't think they evacuated, and marched dozens of miles, just to give up after one ambush.@ 22:53 < Vic> @they didn't have a spaceship aiming at them before@ 22:53 * Luffy looks for a suitable place to setup overwatch with reasonable cover 22:53 < Ziggy> "Settled, then." 22:54 < abudhabi> @Understood, Pegasus. Will be sending a troop transport over.@ 22:55 * Ziggy attempts to use her patented 'I'm not a dumb barbarian' intimidation pose to keep control of the mysterious crowd while Arthas processes them. 22:55 * Arthas moves in, leaving Luffy in overwatch 22:55 * Arthas starts checking the newly found prisoners for weapons and if none are found, separating them over to Ziggy so we end up with 2 groups. 22:56 < abudhabi> You move in to take control of your newly found prisoners. They look tired, dirty, there are many who have injuries from forced marching. Just about every one of them is armed. 22:57 < abudhabi> Slug sidearms are most popular. 22:58 * Arthas commences the disarming process 22:59 < abudhabi> Where do you put all that arsenal? 22:59 < Ziggy> Fire pit? 23:00 < Arthas> I'll keep it in a pile nearest the group of not yet disarmed prisoners. 23:02 < abudhabi> You disarm them and now have a big pile of guns. 23:02 < abudhabi> ETA on that prison ship is 2 hours. 23:03 < Vic> @2 hours for the school bus Arthas - can you keep the kids calm that long?@ 23:03 < Arthas> @If we can't, they'll be transporting a whole lot o' bodies.@ 23:03 < Ziggy> @They may have called for help already, stay alert up there." 23:04 < Vic> @gotcha, eyes in the sky are peeled and keen@ 23:05 * Ziggy passes the time by telling jokes to the crowd, once glowering at them wears thin (probably within 15 minutes). 23:06 < abudhabi> They're not very happy, but they're also suffering from fatigue and threat of death from above, so they stay put. 23:07 * Arthas passes the time by picking out one at a time and interrogating them in the hopes of gaining some useful information and offering all manner of things in exchange for cooperating. 23:07 < abudhabi> Roll your interrogation, then. 23:07 < Arthas> !2d6+1+1: IntPersuade 23:07 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "IntPersuade": (6+5)+1+1. Total: 13. 23:07 < Ziggy> (I wonder what I'd roll for this. Tough crowd, after all.) 23:08 < Ziggy> !2d6 23:08 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (6+1). Total: 7. 23:09 < Ziggy> (Darrian barbarian humour doesn't translate well, apparently.) 23:10 < abudhabi> Arthas: They're snitching on each other. Aside from the amazingly fraudulent accusations, you learn that this group consists chiefly of those whose talents did not enable them to escape by now, or those who didn't yet get trained. 23:10 < Arthas> Any idea on where escapees did go to? 23:11 < abudhabi> The leadership, teleporters and many other strong talents have jumped ship ever since they've spotted the ship. 23:11 < abudhabi> Arthas: They have many theories, but no concrete leads. 23:12 < Arthas> (That being not long before we got ambushed?) 23:12 < Arthas> !200*2000 23:12 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "200*2000": 200*2000. Total: 400000. 23:13 < abudhabi> Arthas: They've spotted your ship multiple times, apparently. But the most recent defection was just then. 23:14 < Arthas> @Pegasus, do some scans, see if you can pick up any signs of small groups in the area?@ 23:15 < abudhabi> EduSensors. 23:15 * Vic will do a scan 23:17 < abudhabi> Roooooollllll. 23:17 < Vic> !2d6-1 : Pegasus Sensors 23:17 < PainBot> Vic rolled "Pegasus Sensors": (5+5)-1. Total: 9. 23:17 < abudhabi> Vic: You detect nobody else nearby. 23:18 < Vic> @nada@ 23:18 < Arthas> @Woulda been too easy of course.@ 23:18 < Vic> @yep@ 23:18 * Arthas sits back and waits for the cattle wagons to arrive. 23:19 < abudhabi> The troop/prisoner transport arrives, eventually, and the crew begin counting off new inmates. 182 in total. 23:20 < abudhabi> Your account is credited with 364000 Cr. 23:20 * Ziggy compares that to her initial count! 23:20 * Arthas passes along the intel he gathered to orbital control, so they can coordinate a search action here. 23:20 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You counted about a hundred and twenty. 23:20 * Ziggy is embarassed. 23:21 * Arthas also gets the confiscated weapons aboard their ship for resale 23:22 < abudhabi> Done. 23:22 < Arthas> @Right then. Let's head back to the bunker and we can go through the place in search of evidence and clues.@ 23:23 < Arthas> (Major Elson, it seems) 23:23 < Ziggy> @That would be my forte. I'll leave the salvage to you.@ 23:23 * Arthas tries to get in touch with Major Elson while they're on the back to the bunker 23:24 < abudhabi> We can do that next week. 23:24 < abudhabi> I'm a little tired now. 23:24 < Arthas> Okay 23:24 -!- Arthas is now known as Remmon 23:24 -!- Luffy is now known as maz 23:24 -!- Vic Liam@Nightstar-hng5r0.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has quit [NS Quit: Leaving] 23:24 -!- Ziggy is now known as Namaphry 23:24 -!- Ishmael is now known as Purelocke 23:24 < abudhabi> Next week, we can possible break the wogglebug out of hospital. 23:25 < abudhabi> *y 23:25 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> and his new medibot friend!